My Lonely Friend
by ThePurpleViolin
Summary: Loneliness tear at the soul, leaving a gap unclosed. Hinata Hyuuga denies her cruel world, creating her own in her heart she creates a new friend: Sasuke Uchiha. A friend that loves and protects her. He's become her world and the only reason to live. But what if her wish-fulfilling fantasy crosses over to reality - crashing her sanity? It will be perfect. CH2 "Jealous Friend" up.
1. Hellish Friend

**_My Lonely Friend_**

"_Do you feel lonely" asks a boy._

"_Y-Yes…I feel so lonely…" replied a girl, sniffling. _

"_Maybe you need a friend." The boy bent down and stroked the girl's short hair out of her face. _

"_I don't need a friend… T-They will only h-hurt m-me!" The girl stared at the boy._

"_I need a friend..." The boy said, standing up. "Let's be friends." The boy held out a hand and smiled._

_The girl looked at the offered hand, then back up to the boy's face shrouded in shadow. The girl felt like she could trust him, maybe…_

"_O-Ok… But are you g-going to h-hurt m-me?" The girl weakly rasped, innocent eyes shining like moon stones. _

"_Why would I hurt you? We're friends now remember? You don't have to be sad to me." The boy moved closer in front of the girl, and his milky features were made known to her moist eyes. They gently touched foreheads, and the girl's lips finally broke out in a smile._

"_I'll protect you so you don't have to be lonely anymore."_

***X***

Hinata's right arm was useless; it was cut from her elbow right down to her wrist. It was bleeding, and green foam seeped out from the alcohol solution she threw haphazardly into the open wound.

Her pursuers would not stop as they threw more poisonous kunai knives in her direction. Hopefully, that alcohol solution she brewed would do the trick from cleansing the poison out – but it was too late. Her legs felt weak and her vision was dizzily shaking. This was the end.

She tripped in a tree branch in front of her, and felt herself fall down. The impact wracked her bones and her flesh grew tender and weak. More blood came out and flowed to the soil. Her pursuers looked like black ghosts as they loomed in front of her, having caught up in a matter of seconds.

"_She is a criminal. She killed her own cousin, and almost succeeded in killing her own clan." _

"_I don't understand why she would have done so… Shall I finish her off?" _

The deep voices blearily made it in her senses. This was not the end.

The other nodded, and she saw the figure bring about a kunai – firmly gripped and glinting in the shaded sun.

Just before it successfully pierced her body, a Demonic purple spirit shielded her from the offending weapon.

**"I didn't remember telling you my approval for my demise."** Hinata arrogantly stated, lifting herself off the ground.

**"Or did, in your own hallucinating minds, think I would let you finish me off?"** Hinata watched as the Konoha shinobi step back and watch with horror as Susanoo flamed with anger around her.

"S-Susanoo, b-but how…she does not possess the Sharingan…" One man muttered, kunai dropped and forgotten in the ground.

**_"You fool, you do not understand…"_** With one blink, a great black fire consumed the surrounding area, eating the bodies with one swoop. Terrible cries and blood spilled into the forest floor, and Hinata's body dropped down as well with a soft thump.

"Hinata… Are you ok?" A man, with whom she trusted, lifted her and carried her in his arms.

"I think I will be ok, thank you. I really didn't want them to die you know. You didn't have to…"

"Don't be an idiot! You would have died!" Her friend buried his face in her shaking chest. She felt hot tears in her skin.

"Are you crying?" She asked, bringing her right hand to touch his head.

She didn't get an answer, and she didn't anticipated one.

"Get some rest… I'll tend to your wounds…" He replied.

"_Ok… Thank you Sasuke." _Hinata whispered.

***X***

When Hinata woke up, she was in a hut tucked somewhere safely in the forest.

She saw him cooking something and she laughed.

"Don't burn the carrots."

"And don't spend your energy carelessly. I can handle this myself."

Hinata shrugged and felt warm and happy.

"_It's not carrots anyway…" _He mumbled quietly.

"Thank you" the words came out easily from Hinata's lips.

"Don't mention it."

When Sasuke finished the soup, he insisted on spoon-feeding Hinata. Having not the spirit to argue, Hinata had no choice but to agree...

"I made it with some of the forest's local greens. It's not fancy, but it will do."

The broth warmed Hinata's mouth and it tasted pretty good.

"Thank you Sasuke… I-I h-had a n-nightmare…" Hinata wrapped the blanket around her tightly, gripping the sheets with her fingertips.

"About what" Sasuke put the empty bowl on a wooden table, and placed a hand on Hinata's trembling shoulders.

"A-About the c-clan… A-About w-what I did to Neji-niisan…" Hinata looked up to Sasuke, her eyes the same teary moon spheres he'd witnessed 12 years ago.

"He was a bastard. He deserved everything. You shouldn't suffer because of his crimes to you."

"B-But it doesn't m-matter anymore. Because h-he is d-dead, and it's b-because of me."

Sasuke grew silent, his hand slipping away from Hinata. "Are you regretting it all now, Hinata? _Being my friend…_"

"N-No Sasuke, I-I, you've always been my friend!" Hinata threw her arms around him and held him tightly – like a scared child. "You have helped me through everything! Without you I won't be anything…" Hinata shakily drew her breaths at the thought of losing Sasuke.

"Hinata you're everything to me, let's always be like this." Sasuke held Hinata closer and smelled her hair – burnt and bloody.

"First, how about you take a bath?" Sasuke suggested teasingly. Hinata let go of Sasuke and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

***X***

Unfortunately Hinata didn't thought of bringing any soap upon her defection from Konoha. She lay on the springs as she scrubbed her hair clean of grime and blood. The water was clean and cool, little pond fishes swam past her skin and she giggled.

Everything that she did now was because of Sasuke. He is the only thing keeping her from dying from the inside – he had always been there for her, coaxing her and comforting her. Giving her powers…

She hasn't done anything to repay him back, but she had nothing to offer him. All she ever did was cry and be weak. But now, a few things will have to change. She will get stronger.

Drying herself, she went towards her clothes and put them on. She walked back to the hut and Hinata rested her head on the small cot.

After facing the wall for many hours with restless thoughts eating at her mind, a long sleep overtook her finally…

***X***

"_Hinata-sama is not doing well Hiashi-sama. Her fever is rising and she's begun hallucinating; kept murmuring to herself and imagining…things." _

_Hiashi silently growled. _

_The doctor was dismissed and Hiashi threw the table in front of him in a fit of anger. The 20__th__ doctor paid and the answer was still the same. _

"_She needs a psychologist to be hypnotized out of that fantasy she's conjured up. No doctor will ever heal that kind of illness." Neji coldly stated from the door, "My most pleasant greetings Hiashi-sama."_

"_What? And use that black magic they use on my daughter? If you can't suggest anything of the slightest worth Neji, then rid me of your presence." _

"_Forgive my uncouth remark Hiashi-sama. I will take my leave now." Neji bowed and glowered menacingly upon closing the door. _

"_What? Did you think you'll fool father easily Neji?" Hanabi drawled, sucking on a lollipop. She had heard everything by her room only next door in the dark Hyuuga hallway._

"_Don't push my limits Hanabi."_

"_That is 'sama' for you, Neji." Hanabi replied flatly, biting the lollipop._

"_Oh yes I almost forgot, Hanabi-__**sama**__." _

_Hanabi laughed, "Ugh I was kidding, I hate it when I get called that – makes me feel old, like father."_

_Neji bowed, and left the vicinity as quickly as he could._

"_I'm surrounded by lunatics…" Neji muttered. "Kami help me…"_

***X***

Hinata knew that the only one she could trust was Sasuke. He knew everything about her and understood her. He listened to her problems and made her stronger – he was a friend, just like he'd promised.

"So where are we going to go now? I mean where do you plan us to go to?" Hinata asked Sasuke the following day. She just woke up, and the sun shine was blinding her.

"When you sleep I can know more about you than when you are awake…" Sasuke murmured, moving close to Hinata and staring at her eyes.

Hinata looked away and blushed, "You know all my secrets, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I just had to…well I haven't planned that far yet. We can stay here if you like."

Hinata looked around the cozy hut. It was comfy and the nature was pleasing.

"I wouldn't mind, except now I wouldn't know what to do here… Wouldn't they just hunt me down now, Sasuke?"

"Let them come, they will see for themselves what had happened to their comrades back there if they try."

Hinata's eyes lowered, saddened. "I don't want to kill heedlessly anymore Sasuke…"

"You don't have to… I do them for you because you're my friend."

"But…"

"Please? Just trust me ok?" Sasuke rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

Hinata looked at him and her eyes swelled up, "O-Okay…only because I trust you."

***X***

Later that day, Hinata had trouble seeing with her vision.

"S-Sasuke… M-My vision!" Hinata eventually stumbled as she trained her taijutsu, she couldn't see anything except blurry colors.

Sasuke helped her up and carried her to the hut. "It's a temporary side-effect… I'm sorry for this Hinata; I think it is because of Ametarasu – it has caused damage in your eyes. We'll be more careful about this from now on."

"Okay, just…don't leave me." Hinata closed the space between them, and huddled herself closer by his chest.

"I'm always with you, I don't ever leave." Sasuke soothed.

***X***

By the 5th day, Hinata spent most of the time staring off into space and lying quietly on her cot, viewing the darkness by the cloth tied in her eyes. She's had nightmares haunting her every time she'd slept, about Neji stabbing her again and again, and she'd wake up sweating and dizzy. Now she'll try avoiding sleeping at all.

"Here's some soup Hinata…" Sasuke lifted Hinata's head and coaxed her lips to drink the broth.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, and asked "You said you'll never leave me…is that true Sasuke? I feel so alone now...and my nightmares…"

"Hinata…" Sasuke stroked her hair out of her face, and gently caressed her cheek.

"It's just the two of us, just like we wanted it. Why are you so sad?"

"I should be happy, but Sasuke…" Hinata shook her head. "Never mind…forget I said anything. I'm happy just being with you…"

***X***

Her bones felt weak, her eyes felt like it was burning, and her whole soul felt unclean. It had been 2 weeks now since she left in her escape for a new life.

Hinata was slowly rotting – mentally and physically. She didn't have the energy to even stand up any longer. Just the thought…the thought of her family made her sick. Her whole life, her past life, and the prospect of her future looked too frightening. She was reduced to a body crumpled up in a tiny cot – lost and afraid.

She wanted to go back, but no one will ever extend their hand to help her after what she's done. Now…_not even her family, which she tried to kill…_

Hinata hoped someone was out there, looking for her… She'd gladly accept her punishment and die...

"_I hope you'll feel better soon Hina. I love you."_ Sasuke came from outside the hut after hunting for food.

Hinata smelled blood and sweat in the air and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"NO STOP! PLEASE NO MORE! NO MORE!" Hinata shrieked wildly, her cold empty shell having cracked and spilling out her last bits to sanity.

Sasuke took off his soiled shirt swiftly and dunked it in water from the bucket. He splashed cold water all over his chest and body and dried himself.

"Ssh, I'm sorry Hina. I was just out in the forest for awhile. Please don't be like this…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's trembling body and pressed it closer towards him.

His warmth comforted Hinata and Hinata looked back at Sasuke. She sniffed as she gazed upon the same dark pools that brought shivers down her spine, yet attracted her like a magnet.

_That eye _– her friend that helped her up that day…

"You were gone for so long… I didn't know what I would do…" Hinata stuttered, resting her forehead on Sasuke's bare chest. The smell enticed her – his sweat and familiar scent, it was intoxicating. The closeness stirred Hinata's heart.

"I know…it pained me to part with you for so long, but I'm here now Hina. Please forgive me." Sasuke's lips brushed past Hinata's scalp.

"I-I forgive y-you…" Hinata softly replied. _"Sasuke… I want to go back to Konoha…"_ Hinata's voice was barely a whisper as she absentmindedly drew tiny circles on Sasuke's stomach. _"I miss it…"_

"You want to go home you mean?" Sasuke said coldly, firmly gripping Hinata's back.

"Yes" Hinata urged.

"Then we can go back…_on one condition_."

"What is it?"

"We kill every one of them."

Hinata's eyes widened and right before she could push Sasuke away, Sasuke gripped her chin roughly and kissed her on her parted lips. Hinata felt her cheeks flush brightly; this was not how she viewed her friend… Their lips mingled and she felt lost – too foreign a place.

Sasuke let go and looked at Hinata, Hinata avoided his all-knowing eyes. _"I love you Hina, don't forget that."_

"_You've said that before…"_ Hinata mumbled, touching the lips he'd intruded with her fingertip.

***X***

The kiss successfully broke her line of thought.

Hinata slept peacefully that night after many days seeking doom. She ate obediently and got her muscles warmed up again after a training session with Sasuke. She felt strength coming back to her soul.

In her mind the storm wasn't too calm though. Memories fought in her dreams like waves crashing as she tossed and tumbled in her cot…

***X***

_Neji slapped her the 4__th__ time, her cheeks swollen and bright – the redness puffed up like the side of an apple. Hinata touched her cheek tenderly and withdrew it immediately – the sting was terrible._

"_Don't disgrace yourself with that pathetic attempt! You lack the strength and the balance! Do it again!" _

_Neji's harsh command brought her up to her feet in seconds and she tried again, she blocked every one of his Jūken successfully this time, and Neji sensed her growing determination. Annoyed, he broke his line of repetitive strikes and released Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm), catching Hinata off-guard and sending her flying towards the wall of the training room. The size of the impact alone was discernible through the gaping crack in the wall. Dust and debris showered Hinata. Her chakra points were completely plugged and she coughed out blood. _

"_You're a failure Hinata-sama. Let's end this misery." Neji curtly stated._

_She heard the words and she couldn't bear the crushing weight of its meaning. Did she deserve to die – right here, right now? Tears poured out the side of her pale purple eyes._

_Hinata couldn't move, she laid there frozen in tormenting pain as Neji quietly walked out of the training room, abandoning her. _

'_Don't leave me Neji-niisan!'_

'_I don't want to die!'_

'_Please I'll be stronger!'_

'_I-I am s-sorry…' _

_Her cries reached no ears. _

_The training room was 20 miles south of the surrounding Konoha Forests, a secret place for when the Hyuuga gathered in secret clan meetings or trained in seclusion or privacy. No help will get here… _

_Hinata's fingers twitched and a thin string of blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth. She wasn't going to deny death this time, it was simply hopeless… _

_Her whole world had been a lie – she was no heiress and she had no family. They look at her with contempt and disgust as the failure. Neji reminded her that every day and he made her suffer for it – to the point of making her die. _

_Hinata finally accepted this – lying so vulnerable in the rubble. _

_Until…he came…_

_He picked her up and cradled her broken body – told her that life had its purpose, that he will bring vengeance to those that had hurt her. He healed her. She believed him and he became the first truth in her world full of deceit; the shining light that made the flower bloom. _

_All she remembered afterwards was that she was back in the Hyuuga clan in the dead of night, splashed with dark crimson and blazing, angry orange. _

_Hiashi looked at her, great sadness reflected in his eyes. They were in the Main Family's House, where she grew up imprisoned._

"_I thought Neji did something to you… It seems like you're alright." Hiashi's voice was soft and weak – a first for the prideful man. _

"_He thought he could kill me." Hinata flatly replied. _

"_My daughter, what has happened to you?" Hiashi staggered as he walked forward to Hinata – he brought up his hand to touch her cheek._

"_I saw a light for the first time, Father." _

"_A light, what light?" Hiashi begged._

_Hinata didn't answer, as she heard Konoha's reinforcements entering the house. She shook her head, and went past Hiashi in the moonlit window. This was her time to part – for a new life._

"_You've given me darkness and I sought the light – I have found it."_

***X***

When she woke up, Sasuke was right by her side – his smooth back facing her as she lay awake. The cot certainly had no room for another person to sleep on, so she was basically pressed flat against him.

Hinata blushed and she lifted her elbow to move upwards; slowly but surely she got out of the position, and she started to make breakfast.

Cooking was something she was naturally gifted on, and she felt a lot better in the 2 weeks since she escaped.

When she's cooking she's happy.

It was too bad there weren't a lot of options available to cook though. In the end Hinata managed to scrap the surrounding area for its limited resources, and made something presentable: boiled eggs, fried rice and grilled fish.

Hinata was also able to make some tea to by brewing fresh chamomile leaves. Just the aroma of the tea soothed her mind wonderfully.

When she was finished she set it all up in the mini wooden table by the cot and watched as Sasuke slowly awoke – aroused by the scent wafting in the tiny hut.

"Hmm, smells like someone has been uplifted" Sasuke muttered as he sat cross-legged on the opposite side of the table.

Hinata gave a small smile and poured tea on his cup. "Tea – I thought it would be a nice addition."

"Indeed, much thanks." Hinata watched as Sasuke brought the cup to his lips and drink its contents satisfyingly. Sasuke looked at her watching mutely and smiled, "The tea is delicious."

Hinata nodded cheerfully.

"Remember when I told you to play 'Tea Time' with me? Back when we were kids?"

"Yes I couldn't possibly forget that. We were dressed up and all and you were happy."

"I was only happy because you were there…" Hinata replied softly, gentle emotions pouring out along with the childhood memory. _"Thank you Sasuke, I'm sorry I haven't been good enough for you." _

"Don't say that, you mean the world to me, Hinata." Sasuke reassuringly caressed the back of her hand.

Her name never sounded so loved before…

"_**You're a failure Hinata-sama. Let's end this misery."**_

Hinata clutched her heart tightly as it suddenly felt like collapsing.

"N-Neji-niisan, don't leave me!" Hinata pleaded, crumpled and lying in the floor… She felt her chakra fluctuating decreasingly, and the dark memory coming back to life.

"D-Don't let me die!" She gasped. The tea cup spilled onto the floor as Sasuke quickly came to Hinata's side.

"Hina, you're okay I'll protect you!" Sasuke breathed, propping the trembling Hinata up in the cot. "That bastard will never ever be able to touch you or hurt you again… I promised that." He comforted her and stroked her hair until Hinata fell asleep on his lap, sobbing as her tears dried up.

Sleeping was the time she was most beautiful Sasuke thought, playing with the silky strands of her hair. He relished moments like this, where all seem to go perfect the next day. The curl of her eyelashes was long and fluttering as her eyes moved beneath – she must be dreaming.

"We'll be together Hinata, just like this, I won't let you go."

***X***

Hinata knew just whose lap she slept on, and wished he wouldn't be so nice to her.

Sasuke told her he didn't mind at all, and complimented how beautiful she looked even – how tempted he was on kissing her right there and then. Hinata felt her pale cheeks warm up and she stuttered embarrassingly before finding the excuse of going down the springs.

"I should come with you." He insisted.

"I'll just b-be b-bathing. You d-don't h-have to." Hinata hastily grabbed a towel and barged out the door.

She reached the spring's rocky terrain in due time and Hinata stripped her clothes off, dipping down the cool water gradually. The pond fishes came as usual as she remained motionless, tickling her skin. Hinata truly adored them; they were like little orange flashes in a clear blue-green lake. She played with them for awhile before finally cleansing her whole body with the spring water, wishing for soap dearly.

Just then, little bubbles appeared and decorated the air around her.

"_Bubbles"_ Hinata whispered… _'Soap'! _She excitedly thought. The bubbles thickened in her area, and soon the bubbles merged together into creamy foam. Hinata caught it with her cupped hands and lathered it around her skin and hair – the soap smelled of lavender, her favorite scent.

"If you need more, just let me know." A low voice outside the spring said.

Hinata's heart thudded as she immediately thought of the worst… What if the bubbles had poison in them? What if they were ANBU sent from Konoha? Were they just outside – hiding by the trees – waiting for her to come out?

She couldn't have been more careless!

"W-Who are y-you?" Hinata asked timidly, dipping low down the water.

"Someone you wouldn't be concerned with." The same dim voice replied. The bubbles immediately popped and dispersed thinly into the water.

"Are you the o-one giving me the b-bubbles?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Look, I'm not an enemy of yours. You simply attracted me, the fishes told me about you. You seem to need soap."

Hinata sighed with relief. "Thank you, you're very kind. Yes, I needed it."

"I'm Hinata Hyu– I mean… just Hinata." Hinata wanted to bite her tongue at the slip-up.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You don't have to hide it. You're name has spread like locust in the area. I'm surprised you're still even here. I would advise you to go even deeper in hiding since you've gotten popular with the bounty hunters." The voice grew grave as he warned her.

Hinata felt the rush of water in her skin as she sat down stone-still – the idea of having bounty on her head was a little too overwhelming. She'll have to talk to Sasuke about it.

"W-Who a-are y-you exactly?" Hinata skeptically asked again.

The voice sighed, "I'm a wanderer. I have no purpose. But 'my people' are trying to get me back. So I guess I'm a fugitive at the moment."

"A fugitive… S-So you're n-not a bounty hunter?"

"I could be, but you're not worth it."

"Oh" Hinata figured her bounty might not be that high anyway. The stranger seems likeable enough, but to be kept at arm's length at best.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to put on my clothes now."

"Take your time, I'm not looking."

"How would I know?"

"Just look at the bubble's direction. I blow my pipe forward in the direction I'm looking at."

Hinata hesitated, but looked at the direction of the bubbles. It doesn't seem to be blowing at her direction… She quickly hid underbrush and dried herself before putting on the freshly dried clothes. Just before leaving Hinata stopped and turned back, "Thank you…for not turning me in and for the soap…"

"Don't be stupid and stay alive. That's the only true rule in this world." Hinata felt a rush of air sweep by and looked upwards. There he was, gone in a flash.

She saw a glint of his golden bubble-blowing pipe, bubbles streaming past his trail. That must have been his weapon – bubbles. If he would have been any other shinobi, she most likely would have gotten kidnapped or killed back there. Hinata realized she owed him one the next time they meet.

She wished he would have at least told her his name.

***X*X***

**a/n: Thank you for reading :') This is my first take on the SasuHina pairing - I simply adore the chemistry they could pull off if they were canon, and I want to try experimenting with it with this new story. Leave a comment if you like - write things I could improve on and such, or PM me about questions you're confused with in the story. I'll write more believe me, so hold on tight!**

**Thank you again for reading, and I don't own Naruto! :P**

_**Chapter dedicated to Ascacious ~**_

_**Written With The Music: Replay by SHINee (Fan "Heartbreak" Piano Cover) **_


	2. Jealous Friend

**_My Lonely Friend_**

"_F-Father…what is t-this?" _

_Hinata awoke lying on top of a glowing sealing mark on the ground. Burning chakra binds tied her down and she couldn't move a muscle. She felt the chill of the cool floor biting her bare, pale skin. Confusion and drug-filled haze clouded her mind. _

_Today was her 16__th__ birthday._

"_It is for your own sake…Hinata." Hiashi couldn't look at his daughter in the eye. This was the only option left, after many failed attempts of curing her "illness". He tried seeking help from all sorts of private doctors, desperate to hear comforting news about his daughter's unusual predicament…but to no avail. _

_Exactly 50 different doctors were called and exactly the same 50 answers were heard. His daughter simply had no cure. _

_The following day Hinata will be taken to the Konoha Mental Facility. Orders were put out that she be given extreme therapy and psychiatric help…the Hyuuga household no longer worthy of her care. Hiashi adamantly refused, willing to never let that happen. _

_So…here she was, to be "unsealed of the bad spirits residing within her". The method seemed barbaric, but if anything works to help his daughter now – then there's no other way._

_Hinata screamed out as she felt the sealing chakra creeping up to her skin and digging deep within her body – red orange sealing marks were bounded to her skin, ghastly shadows reminiscent of tattoos. "F-FATHER HELP ME!" Hinata thrashed her body around, almost maniac at escaping as she attempted to let loose of the chakra-infused bindings. She felt like an animal – to be sacrificed at the dark, freezing altar. _

_The figures…white-hooded men – solemnly sat clockwise around her. Their dry lips opened, releasing scripted murmurings that echoed hollowly. More chakra flowed through Hinata therein. _

_A blazing sensation of her body closing up and melting like hot lava ignited from deep inside…the sensation too numbing and liquefying that her brain slipped into the comatose state quickly. _

_With her systems shut down, tangible darkness wrapped around her like a blanket…_

"_S-Sasuke…" Hinata whispered. She was no longer in her bedroom, but in a place where a fond memory took place. This was the place where she first met him; where they became friends. It never seemed too friendly, nor did it felt completely unwelcoming – but Hinata always treasured it, for this was the place._

_This is only her second time setting foot here actually, and she felt safe – sure her friend will be here to invite her in like the first time._

"_Hinata what are you doing here?" His voice ricocheted off the narrow halls and Hinata had to search for him approaching in a distance. _

_Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot – frenzy written all over the curve of his tight jaws, the pallor of his ghostly skin, leading up to the droopy angle of his spiked, jet black hair. He appeared to have run all the way to where Hinata was – his breathing taut and short. _

_Hinata felt suddenly afraid, "What d-do y-you mean?" Loneliness begun to take root and the mysterious place grew darker._

"_You're not supposed to come over here... I am sorry to scare you..." Sasuke came over to Hinata and embraced her. "I visit you so you don't have to visit me…Happy birthday by the way." The greeting surprised her; she forgot it was her birthday. _

_Hinata held Sasuke, her heart aching. "My birthday doesn't matter…right, Sasuke? It never did…" With those words, the darkness suffocated the last traces of light._

"_Your birthday is important…to me. That matters." Sasuke gently whispered._

_Hinata looked up to him and she saw his terrible eyes…Wildly spinning, scarlet ellipses that pierced the blackness. She choked up her tears, and wrapped her arms closer to him – for even though he scared her with those eyes, she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them…_

"_Happy birthday to me…" Hinata murmured... She felt her sadness being lifted off her shoulders._

_She looked around her surroundings – the darkness trickling back to black fires. She saw a body burning alive, and another one, and another one… They all wore white cloaks. Her skin no longer glowed and the ropes lay limp at the sides – she was free. She was back at her bedroom. _

_Hiashi's eyes were of deep brown stricken pupils, reflecting the horror presenting itself in front of him. He couldn't believe it…He fell down in sheer bewilderment. Screams tear from the men's throats as they incinerated to ashes. _

_Hinata closed her ears to block out the blaring sounds and whispered her thanks to Sasuke..._

_As if it was her approval to finish the damage, the fire extinguished itself once and no trace of the corpses was left. The room fell into utter silence, the air hanging stiff and dry._

_Hiashi couldn't speak, his muscles frozen up at the spot, simply too shocked._

"_Father"_

_Hiashi's eyes moved towards Hinata. _

"_Why did you do that? Why?" Hinata huddled herself into a tiny ball. She felt like crying, but bit her tongue shut instead. _

_Hiashi stood up and came towards Hinata. His fingers found the edge of the cream linen and he smoothed it in, tucking his daughter back to bed. Shakily, his lips touched her smooth forehead. _

"_Hinata, sleep well. When you wake up, we'll celebrate your birthday…"_

_Hinata slipped her hand out of the blanket and gripped her father's hand tightly – squeezing it tenderly. "I thought you forgot…" Hinata's pale purple eyes shone, giving it a soft angelic quality. _

_Hiashi nodded and let go of Hinata. "Rest well…"_

***X***

_When Hinata fell asleep she dreamt of nothing troubling. When she finally woke up midday, someone was nudging at her side. _

"_Hinata, I made you something." A smile greeted her. "Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke took out a wrapped gift box albeit a little hesitantly. "It's nothing much…" He protested weakly, "Happy birthday my Hina." _

_Hinata giggled, "I'd love it anyways, thank you." You don't have to be shy about it." She opened the box, and saw a small doll wearing a crooked grin. _

"_I-I love it." Hinata lifted the doll and cradled it. It looked like her…well the lilac hair part anyway._

_She jumped out of bed and twisted the doorknob to exit but it didn't budge. It was locked. _

_Her hold onto the precious doll tightened. _

"_I heard the keys locking us in an hour ago…I'm sorry Hina, I didn't want to wake you up too early. You needed to rest." Sasuke stood up and walked near Hinata, holding her shoulders._

_Hinata slumped back to the floor, dismay hitting her full in the face. "Father told me…We could celebrate today…For my birthday…So why –" Hinata couldn't stand back up as tears streamed from her face – her body crumpled up like the doll lying on the floor. She begged and pounded on the door for hours but no one came. _

_The doors didn't open the next day. _

_She spent the time looking out through her bedroom's glass square windows…looking at the stars, the sun mostly…dreaming about her freedom. It fixed her broken emotions for awhile – a distant light that held so much hope. It was so close, she could feel it._

_It wasn't until 7 days later that the doors fully opened – Neji announcing their trip to the Hyuuga Dōjō…to which on that day entailed her tragedy. _

***X* **

Hinata stayed at the springs for a couple more hours, sitting there by a rock as she contemplated her circumstances. Talking with that man made her realize the grave situation she was in. She needed to run. Go. Go Away.

He told her that, and she thought about it.

Many are after her, and she could have died if not for Sasuke saving her when they got too close… She shouldn't be too careless – with that kind of power, comes a price. She held her eyes with the cup of her palms.

Exactly what was her purpose now? All her life she's been trapped into the world built up by strict clan rules, balancing by the word _"family" _which didn't have a meaning to her. She could finally taste her freedom now, and yet she still felt like something was holding her down.

'_I could start a new life; go by a different alias in a different village…'_

But she didn't want that, she was at a loss now – now that a new, fluttering future could be seen. If anything…she'd want to spend it all with Sasuke, no matter what her future presented.

Hinata stood up; clearly reminded of the time she's spent outside. Sasuke must be worried sick.

Her life now wasn't too bad…but something else was missing. Something she couldn't touch upon, though it pestered her heart.

***X***

Kiba knew his reckless actions would cost him great consequences. Nobody wanted to believe him… Even Shino… They were all convinced that the crime done was clear evidence of a ruthless murderer. But he knew better than that, and it frustrated him that even his friends didn't want to believe him.

He knew Hinata was no murderer, and he will clear that up. He swore to himself that. In his heart, he knew he was partly to blame. He didn't try to help her back then when she was suffering right in front of him. He was an idiot – he didn't know what to do or what to think.

It shocked him at first, the news of Neji's death. Everybody couldn't believe their ears. What made him go mad was the following blind blame game on Hinata. No one was willing to look at the matter further and final suspicions were confirmed when she fled from Konoha the same day.

Kiba didn't believe any of it.

Something didn't add up, no…nothing did. So he decided to take it upon himself to save his friend – to find the truth to which he himself is afraid to uncover.

Kiba stopped his brisk pace through the forest, and sniffed the air for Hinata's scent. Akamaru did the same thing and he howled. It lingered in the air, though it was pitifully weak. 5 miles or so ago he went by a disturbing clearing in the forest. Charred and burnt logs of wood decorated the decimated area. It was of no regular occurrence.

An obvious shinobi battle took place – the awfully thick stench of blood clinging to the air around it. Then he smelled faint traces of his teammate's scent amongst the smoking ruins… It made his heart quicken faster as he thought the blood was of Hinata's, meaning her death. But Akamaru saved him from that thought as his companion smelled differently; he signaled to him that her scent was still traceable ahead.

After making sure they were following her scent, Kiba raced full speed ahead. He was closer now, so close he could make out her chakra…

Akamaru barked and Kiba yipped in excitement.

'_Here I go Hinata! Just hold on tight!'_

Her slight figure finally came to his view and he muffled his footsteps as he landed carefully by a tree.

***X***

Hinata brought her kunai out, she might have felt weaker the past few days, but her senses were still sharp as a tack. Someone was watching her, and it was near…

The sun's golden rays faded to wisps of soft orange and purple… The time was now late.

"Alright, just come out. I don't want to start any trouble…"

"_That's the way you greet friends now, Hinata?" _

That voice…

"K-Kiba…" Hinata's mouth dried up as she spoke. _"Is that really y-you?"_

It was him. There, her teammate stood in front of her, just a couple of feet away… Kiba looked ragged, as if he hadn't slept for days…and Akamaru's great white fur had brown dirt streaked everywhere on him, indicating a few scratches and cuts.

The pair couldn't have looked worse.

"_A-Akamaru too…"_ Her fingers felt lax and the kunai slipped out of her hold. A happiness that felt unlike any other blossomed within her.

"H-Hinata…I just don't really know how to say this any other way… _But I'm sorry_…" He wanted to say something else more profound or sincere…but his mind didn't work properly.

Hinata couldn't wrap her head around the statement, "Kiba, sorry for what? You're not guilty of anything… _I-I missed you_." Hinata took a step forward, fingers outstretched as she sought to touch Kiba's face. When she did, it was warm to the touch.

"You're sick."

"Hinata that's not the point," her fingers felt cool on his burning skin. It was soothing in a way that made him feel better – her presence alone comforted him.

"Everyone…they _blame_ you about Neji –"

"Say Kiba, why did you find me?" That question stopped Kiba.

"What do you mean? I'm here to bring you back. I know you're just hiding right now because everyone's been blamin' ya, but I don't buy it Hinata. You're not like that – t-to just kill Neji." Kiba's scattered thoughts funneled to one steady point, he wasn't going to back down. His sole purpose of coming here was to bring Hinata back, to prove her innocence.

Hinata sensed Kiba's firm resolve…she wanted to tell him everything, it tempted her so badly… But now was not the right time. Her teammate cared for her, she felt glad just knowing that.

"How about you rest up?" Hinata smiled and it rendered Kiba speechless. That smile was something he hasn't truly seen yet. It made Hinata look more beautiful.

"You're sick. Sick people shouldn't be talking too much."

***X***

Hinata guided Kiba back to the hut. Akamaru wanted to join in, but the hut had no room left for such a huge ninken.

"I am truly sorry Akamaru. You're a good boy; I'll feed you to later." Hinata rubbed Akamaru's head affectionately.

"So this is where you're staying at the moment. It's better than what I thought…" Kiba cringed as he reminisced on his thought of Hinata living off in a cold, dank cave where bats peed everywhere. Thankfully, a hut was a nice change from that imagination.

"What are you thinking about Kiba?" Hinata scolded, bringing out a wooden ladle.

"Er, nothing" Kiba replied hastily.

Once Hinata finished preparing the soup and rice, Kiba ate everything almost like a vacuum cleaner. "This is delicious! Thanks Hinata!" Kiba sounded too delighted as he slurped and gobbled down bowls of food.

"Sheesh, when you've been hungry for days everything tastes delicious Kiba." Hinata reminded Kiba seriously, "Eat slowly so you don't choke!" But a giggle gave Hinata's stern act away. She wasn't good at acting mean.

"Nah, you're cooking is honestly good." Kiba licked his lips clean once the last bowl was emptied out. "Guess I'm finished…"

"It's Akamaru's feeding time now." Hinata prepared another bowl of soup and rice for Akamaru, but Kiba was giving her the puppy look as she stepped outside with the food.

"Now Kiba, don't be greedy." Akamaru slightly growled at Kiba, defending his food.

"Gah ok, boy" Kiba slightly pouted in a way that was contorted, trying to look nonchalant about it.

Hinata sighed in defeat. She then gave Kiba her share. He was such a kid… "I'm not hungry, so you can have it."

"Are you serious Hinata? Wow you're the best!" Kiba pulled the bowl towards him and finished it in seconds.

"No more?"

"No more Kiba!"

***X***

"You're fever has lessened." Hinata soaked a piece of cloth with water, placing it gently on Kiba's forehead.

It was well past 10 o'clock at night.

"Your food was medicine – healing and delicious." Kiba replied. "As an Inuzuka, all it needs for us get better is good food and a loyal friend."

Hinata pressed the damp cloth onto Kiba's forehead evenly, the cloth warming up in seconds. "Y-You consider me as a f-friend, Kiba?"

Hinata never realized it…it's just that the thought was too…_different_.

Sure Kiba was a teammate, but they never came closer to anything other than that. He had never initiated any personal conversations with her unless it was important. The Academy and a handful of her missions was the only time she was exposed out of home.

She was the resident pariah; everybody excluded her as the _'weird one'_.

Hinata didn't want her team to be burdened by that…so she treated her teammates with mutual respect as partners – nothing more. She bottled her emotions inside and stayed quiet and diligent outside.

That's why…she was still confused on why Kiba would be here right now… Why he would appear so frantic and urgent by the springs hours ago, only to say _I'm sorry_ to her. Like he did something wrong to her… He never did.

"You're my friend, Hinata. You've always been. I'm not just some dog you know – I'm an Inuzuka! Inuzukas as you know are very fierce when it comes to their loved ones; we protect them no matter what the costs." Kiba gave her a huge grin and that twisted her heart.

"_I see…" _

How could she have been so blind? Kiba was a friend – someone she could trust…

"K-Kiba… I'm not going back to Konoha."

"What – Hinata why?" Kiba was not going to take that answer as it is.

Hinata winced as Kiba gripped her forearm – with no intention of letting go.

"K-Kiba, you wouldn't understand…"

"It's because of them isn't it? Hinata, they won't believe you if you don't return!"

"T-That's not it! I've learned not to care about their thoughts of me. I-It's because –" Hinata couldn't go on.

"It's because of what? Is someone forcing you to do this Hinata? I'm here to help you! J-Just tell me…_please." _

She opened her mouth to reply, but instead was abruptly cut short. Hinata clutched the collar of her jacket tightly. Her heart and chest felt like they were being squeezed strongly – while a burning sensation was set afire inside.

Hinata couldn't breathe properly, she gasped for air but it didn't reach her lungs.

"_Hinata, Hinata!" _

Her vision dimmed and faded, she was looking through a foggy glass – the world swirling.

Kiba's voice sounded too far away…_away…away._

"_Hinata…Hinata…" _

She heard Kiba calling out her name until her vision slipped…falling into darkness.

***X* **

She was back to that place.

This time, an ominous presence stifled the air – and Hinata didn't feel safe at all. She called out his name. She looked around.

It wasn't until Hinata glanced to her left did she saw a pair of ruby-red stones, set in a far lightless corner.

_Those eyes…It was his eyes._

"S-Sasuke, there you are." Relief flooded her.

"Hinata, who is he." The way he said it, it didn't seem like a question.

"He is Kiba, Sasuke. He is a friend of mine."

"A _friend_…" She heard the shuffling of feet and Sasuke was in front of her, the feeble lighting casted shadows that heightened Sasuke's grim expression.

She wanted to crawl back into a corner…

"Are you afraid of me now Hinata?" Hurt laced his voice.

"N-No, please don't say that. Sasuke…"

"So then..._I'm I not good enough for you? Need you have another friend but me?"_ Sasuke slowly encircled his arms around Hinata.

It felt like bars about to lock her up, but Hinata couldn't find the heart to push him away.

Sasuke buried his nose beneath the strands of Hinata's light indigo hair, inhaling softly. "This scent is pleasing…Lavender is very fitting on you."

"T-Thank you" Hinata didn't understand why her heart felt uneasy. "S-Sasuke…Kiba is a good friend. So…Please d-don't h-harm him, he's trying to protect me."

"I kill only those that interfere…" Sasuke lowly whispered, looking down upon her. The meaning was both direct and vague.

Hinata swallowed down her fears. "You've always protected me better than anyone…"

"That's because I love you more than anyone…"

"_I know" _She embraced him more closely, afraid that her own words will wither.

"_Hina…I don't like it when you're with him… It makes me feel ill and envious…" _Sasuke's eyes radiated even more prominently. He was always so frank – you could never miss his point.

"There's no need to feel that way Sasuke."

"But I do feel it, and it's driving me slowly insane… _I've never felt this emotion before_. It's like a disease, and it's started when _he _showed up. You have no idea how much I was worried about you when you left for so long… _I yearned for you to come back…" _

Hinata looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes, hands flat on his chest. She felt his heart beating…_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…_rhythmically_._

"It's only us now – just the two of us…" Hinata quietly reassured.

It's always been just the two of them.

When she was alone, he was there. When she felt lonely he picked her up. And when…_she almost died_…he carried her…just the two of them. Her friend – one that never left her…one that she owed her life to.

Sasuke's mouth dropped down near Hinata's lips, hovering just a centimeter away… She felt flustered again and blushed. She couldn't quiet put the exact words on her feelings for him. _But…it couldn't be that…_ She closed her eyes, her cheeks warming up... A heartbeat later though, Sasuke turned upwards and kissed her forehead instead. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's teasing smile. Her face heated up even more, flushed completely crimson.

One thing was for sure: her feelings for him will never change – whether it rained or whether the sun shined, her heart belonged to him.

"Our plans will not differ from previously Hinata. If we go back, you know what we will do." Sasuke stated crisply, cracking her feelings of elation. "Your return will not be welcomed…none of them deserves to live after what they've put you through…"

Sasuke's actions against those that wronged Hinata were callous and merciless, even Hinata realizes that. But Hinata looked up to him and depended on him – trusted his judgment without second thought. It was nostalgic in a way on how she no longer saw the boy that first came up to her – so friendly and carefree.

"_**I'll protect you so you don't have to be lonely anymore." **_

Those words were what gave her life its first light. Hinata had never forgotten that.

"We _kill them_…I know." She whispered back. That's why…she couldn't come with Kiba.

As much as she wanted to, her childhood friend simply wouldn't allow it. A certain price had to be paid first.

***X***

When Hinata woke up, she was greeted by Kiba's dark brown eyes.

"H-Hinata, you're awake. F-Finally…"

They were outside; the sun warming her skin, the birds chirping, the fresh scent of wood and dirt mingling, and the bright color of _blood_…_Blood? _

Blood was not supposed to be part of the natural scenery.

She was lying outstretched outside the hut, bleary and barely awake. When she looked closely at Kiba, Kiba had burnt patches on his skin – scorching and still bleeding.

"W-What happened t-to y-you?" Hinata shakily asked, sitting up. She had a killer headache and her muscles were sore.

"I should be asking you that… _Hinata I thought you almost died last night…_ Then this morning you woke up from your sleep and just went crazy. You attacked me, like you were possessed." Kiba couldn't shake off his trembling; all day since last night he'd been worried sick of her current condition – worsening till the sun rise. It was more than he could handle, but he stayed resilient.

No way is he abandoning Hinata now. Not at her current state.

"_A-Attacked _**you**, how?" She couldn't believe her ears.

Hinata saw through Kiba's wrecked disposition, and it was proof enough of her delirious act. Her muscles groaned in protest from the strain as she tried to move an inch.

'_Could it be that Sasuke…?' _

Hinata shook her head, erasing the thought. The painful headache blocked her head from thinking too clearly, and she was too afraid to jump to that conclusion.

"K-Kiba, I'm very s-sorry… I don't know what has happened either. Are you okay?" She asked gently, trying to sound the least dangerous.

Kiba looked at Hinata with careful wariness – it was only fair he acted cautiously after almost being burnt alive. He couldn't quite put his finger on what had happened. One thing bothered him greatly, leaving him clueless. _Back then_…Hinata _wasn't herself_ at all – like a new persona overtook her usual self. Her attack patterns earlier did not match up to her Gentle Fist style and her mannerisms were very different, like she was indeed _possessed_.

Kiba felt completely bewildered and infuriated – he knew so frustratingly little about Hinata, and it was his fault for not helping her sooner… He feels so guilty inside…_it hurts_.

"_Please forgive me…" _Hinata murmured, losing herself to deep regret. She didn't want to ever believe it was true.

Hinata felt awfully sick at her bizarre actions… she was far from wanting to injure Kiba in anyway – especially not after just rekindling a fragile trust with him.

What had caused her to do that?

"No don't apologize, Hinata! You weren't feeling right, plus I'm okay. I was just surprised you attacked me, that's all." Kiba reassured quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was blame her. He wanted to help her if she'll let him.

"Oh ok, thank you Kiba, for caring for me…"

'_Why – why do you care for me?'_

"Hinata…is something wrong? D-Do you have something to tell me – something that's been bothering you?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer that question... She was confused, just as he is...

"I guess the both of us had been pretty roughed up lately" was her indistinct response.

"I guess so…" Kiba murmured – he was utterly disoriented and fighting Hinata wasn't as easy as he expected.

"I'll cook us up something then… I feel a bit better now." Hinata cheerfully offered.

***X***

That night she talked with Sasuke. Things went far beyond suspicions… Hinata knew it was him.

"Sasuke…I don't understand…Why would you _hurt _Kiba?"

It was madness; Hinata couldn't contain her anger at Sasuke. She told him not to hurt him, but he did, and that's crossing the line.

"I don't trust him"

The moon was full and it shone in pale light. The time was midnight and the weather was freezing. Though that was not the reason for why Hinata was shaking. She was shaking because she was crying.

"But I trust him!"

"You shouldn't trust him! Me Hinata, I'm the only one you can trust! Have you forgotten that?"

Hinata turned away from him, seeing his face made the matter more painful than it already was.

"You're greedy Sasuke… Don't let that consume you."

***X***

Kiba stirred in his fitful sleep, turning and tossing on the floor where he laid. Akamaru kept growling at his side, waking him up slowly.

"_What is it boy?" _Kiba mumbled, wiping out a string of spit from his mouth.

Kiba glanced at what Akamaru was facing. The door from the hut was set ajar, and he saw Hinata.

Hinata was crying…and was speaking quietly.

"_Hinata…" _Kiba spoke out.

Akamaru sensed danger like he could sense fresh meat. That person with Hinata was not welcome.

"Alright…time to meet this son of a bitch." Kiba murmured.

Kiba crouched low and crawled noiselessly near the door, giving him the view outside. The air smelled tainted – thick and strong…the typical sign of an evil aura… Whoever it was, Hinata shouldn't be near it.

Kiba craned his neck towards Hinata and looked at the spot directly in front of her… _'Wait, what?' _

Hinata was there alright, but no one else was with her.

She was alone, and yet Kiba saw her speaking…like_ something_ was there.

"What's going on?"

***X*X***

**a/n: And thank you for reading! :)**

** Oh my vegetables...this chapter was kinda hard for me to pen down... 0_0 It was a tough nut to open. Honestly I could not emphasize enough on how much I edited chapter 2, b****ut that does not mean I didn't enjoy writing it of course. That's the point of me writing this story, I enjoy it thoroughly. :3 As always, leave a comment if you like - write on things I could improve on, or a part in the story that's confusing you; I'm always more than happy to answer/clarify them for you. **

**A special thanks to those that did left a review on chapter 1! *Hugs and loves* :D **

******And that's it, please expect more on this story, thank you! **

**_Chapter dedicated to __my family ~_**

**_Music Accompaniment: Aftermath by ZE:A, Monster & Haru Haru by BIGBANG (Piano & Musicbox version) & a lot of other musicbox kpop covers. Musicbox is very soothing, as well as piano when I write._**


End file.
